In internal combustion engines, throttle adjusting devices are used in the intake tube section and can regulate the air volume required by the internal combustion engine for the combustion of fuel. As a rule, the throttle adjusting devices include a drive mechanism, the throttle valve supported on a shaft, and a two-part throttle housing, which can be made of cast metal or as an injection-molded plastic part. In addition, the throttle housing is often provided with a separate housing cover, which can be used to seal the housing in order to prevent the intake of outside air.